Azure Dawn
by Benjiru
Summary: Sakura, being the useless person she is, says something to Naruto, which affects him more then she thinks.
1. Chapter 1

A New Beginning Three days after the fight with Sasuke, at The Valley of the End, Naruto lay in a hospital bed, wrapped in bandages. His blond hair could only be seen, as he lay in the bed, looking at the ceiling._ 'Why had Sasuke gone so far.'_ Naruto thought to himself, as his ocean blue eyes gazed at the ceiling. "Why┘. Why'd you have to leave me." Naruto thought to himself, about ready to cry, but couldn't find the energy to.

"Naruto-kun." Said a person's voice, who sounded like a girls. Naruto turned his head, seeing a pink haired girl that had on a pink shirt-like dress. At the bottom of the dress, you could see black shorts. Her hair fell down half way to her neck, covering her ears. She had a few blue roses in her hand. "Sakura-chan┘I broke the promise I'm sorry." Naruto said, looking away from her. "Naruto! It's all your fault he left anyways, why should you feel sorry, you have no feeling for him!■ Sakura yelled at him, her eyes glazing over. She ran out of the room, dropping the roses. ⌠ Sakura-chan┘■ Naruto said, his eyes watering slightly.

'How can I become the hokage, if I cant even save my friend, or keep a promise' thought Naruto, his eyes tearing up. 'Why does this world hate me so much, why cant I just live in peace┘Why'd I have to be cursed with the Kyuubi.' A tear started to fall from his left eye. "Why did my life have to be ruined, why did I have to be hated by everyone, even my friends." Naruto turned his head, looking out at the cloudless blue sky. He closed his eyes, trying to drift off to sleep. When he finally did, the lights seemed to shut off.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
Naruto's Mindscape

Naruto stood infront of a large cage that seemed to be a hundred feet tall. In the cage, a shadowy figure could be seen, but in the form of a fox with red, slitted eyes. The fox seemed as large as the cage. "Your friends have betrayed you kit, the ones you held dear, now left you. What do you plan on doing next?" The fox asked, obviously amused. "What's it to you, fur ball" Naruto asked, his eyes shifting to the foxes own eyes. "Your life is amusing, I just want to know what I should expect from you." The fox let out an inhuman laugh that seemed like a mix between animal, and human.

"It seems we have a visitor." Kyuubi said, looking into a dark area of the room. Naruto's eyes shifted to where the Kyuubi's had. "Took you long enough, I've been here for about...five minutes now." The person said, walking out into the light. Both Naruto, and Kyuubi were surprised by what they saw.

The man had blond, spiky hair, just like Naruto's, but longer, just a few inches. On the back of his head, his hair hung down below his neck. On his forehead, was the headband with the symbol of the Leaf Village. He had a white, robe-like cloak that had red, and orange flames on it. His height was 6 foot, towering over Naruto as his age. "The Yondaime!" exclaimed Naruto, almost amazed.

"How are you here?! Why are you here?!" Naruto asked, confused. "I am not exactly here, I am a projection of the real me. I am somewhere else. For the reason why I am here, I am here to offer you a deal. You can come live with me, Minato Namikaze, or you can stay in your village." The man named Minato said, closing his greenish blue eyes. Naruto thought about it for a few seconds, then nodded his head. "I'll go with you." Naruto said, smiling slightly, the first real smile he's had in years. "Great, I'll have someone meet you at the Southgate. " said Minato, seeming to evaporate.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
In The Hospital

Naruto awoke, his eyes looking back and forth, trying to decide if he should go to the Southgate. "Kit, I sense someone coming, be on your guard." Kyuubi thought, linking his thoughts, to those of Naruto. "Thanks for the warning." Naruto said in his mind.  
"Naruto... I came to apologize..", Sakura's voice was cut off by a rush of wind That seemed to come out of nowhere., Naruto appeared beside her, his head to her shoulders. Sakura's eyes went wide, her voice wouldn't respond. "Sakura, Why do you bother with me, you have your precious Sasuke..." Naruto said, closing his blue eyes. Sakura could feel the chakra pouring off him. "Who...are you?" Sakura asked, her voice coming out strained. Naruto turned away from Sakura. "Your touch gave me life, but now I know how cold you are." Naruto scolded. "I would have traded everything for you, I would have gave you everything." Naruto said, tears forming in his eyes. "But now, You will be your village's downfall." Naruto said, walking to the window that was in the room. On his left hand, middle finger, was a red ring, that seemed to fit on his finger perfectly. It had "Kage" in a symbol only he could see. The ring itself, could be seen by others. Just the writing could only be seen by Akatsuki members, and himself, or a powerful shinobi.  
"Naruto, why are you doing this?!" Sakura yelled. Naruto looked back at her, turning his body so that his back was facing the window. "I am leaving this village. I have no desire to stay here, plus I am going to go meet my father." Naruto smirked, knowing that would baffle her. "Your father? Who is your father?!" Sakura said, her voice showing no more signs of strain. ⌠"Why don't you find out on your own?." Naruto said, as the wall behind him exploded, via the kyuubi's chakra. Naruto jumped backwards, slipping out the hole. The last thing he heard before hitting the ground, was Sakura yelling his name. 'Good going kit, now we'll be missing nin, or should I say, you will.' Kyuubi laughed in his mind, vary amused by the current situation.

He was able to run through the village without a problem, until he felt his 'friends' chakra signature behind him. 'Damn, and here I thought it'd go smooth...' Naruto thought, stopping fifty yards from the Southgate. The first one that came into view, was Hyuuga, Neji. Naruto could make out the features from where he was standing. Neji's hair swayed, being tied into a tail at the middle of his back. He wore a white practice robe, meaning his training had been interrupted. The robe went down to his feet, hiding them. "I see someone interrupted the Hyuuga's training session." Naruto said, as Neji finally stopped in front of him. "What do you think you're doing?" Neji asked, his voice stern. "I am leaving this village, that's what." Naruto said, pulling out a kunai knife from the pouch on his left leg. Neji had done the same, but pulled the kunai out from inside the robe. "I guess I'll have to take you back by force then, because I am not letting you leave the village, even if I have to kill myself to get you to stay." Neji said, charging at Naruto,

On the roof of the gate, stood someone in a black cloak. His black hair swayed to the side, as winds started to pick up. Red clouds were sown on the cloak, while it went ll the way to the ground. Onyx eyes stared down at Neji and Naruto. Two lines spread from the upper nose, all the way to the beggining to his cheeks. Two bangs were on each side, which melded with the rest of his front-chin-length hair. He stood at an even 6'3". His age, 18. The cloak slowly swayed, as Itachi started to unzip it, showing a black vest, with long, black sleeves that were, or seemed, too baggy. black Shinobi pants were next to be seen, along with black shinobi sandels. "Let's see what you can do, Naruto-kun, I would like to see why your father wants you now..."


	2. Chapter 2

So, I've been thinking about this story! I know you wanted me to update, but I've ad MASSIVE writers block. I am open for Plot ideas, characters and stuff. If you have any ideas, all you have to do is tell me. Expect the next chapter by next week at the latest.

I OWN NOTHING! DX

Naruto began, rushing at Neji. Azure eyes watched Neji closely, before Neji blinked out of existence. Naruto looked around, trying to figure out where the shinobi had went. Naruto instinctively jumped to the left, only avoiding Neji's chakra strike by mere inches. "Kuso!" It was true neji was fast, he just shouldn't be THIS fast! Naruto's mind was working franticly, putting things together. 'He must be using chakra to gain speed…' Naruto dove to the right, and rolled into a kneeling position, seeing Neji right where he was. 'how do I defeat a person I can't even see?!' He franticly thought, avoiding another strike by jumping to the left. Neji was getting quicker for some reason. 'This isn't going to end well!' Naruto dodged another strike, having been using his chakra to leap out of the way.

Itachi's eyes watched Naruto's movements closely. He was currently analyzing every move of Naruto's taijutsu status. 'I can't let Minato have the boy. Akatsuki needs the Kyubi's power.' Itachi shifted, walking toward the edge. When someone landed right beside him. "Uchiha Itachi, I can not let you have the boy, Minato needs him for his plans…". Long, chin-length pink hair swayed as the figure stood up. Emerald eyes gazed at Itachi, while a red coat shuffled. Black pants clung to his skin, but did not hinder his movements. He stood a few inches higher then Itachi. "Akido Sakazuki …Last I heard, you had died." Itachi;s eyes shifted to Sakazuki's face.

"Well, I would have been dead, IF I hadn't have been saved." Sakazuki stood up, and ran his hand through his hair, seeming to slick it back.

"Sakazuki, why are you here?"

"To take the boy, Namikaze sent me to pick him up."

"And How do you know Namikaze?"

"I was one of the ones who took him away from this village when he went into comma. After the Fox was sealed, he went into comma, because he used a seal to seal his soul into his body. If he was here, he would be ashamed of the villagers." Sakazuki shook his head. Sakazuki looked down in front of the gate, wondering who Naruto was battling with. "A Hyuuga? So, if I am right, the Hyuuga is inserting chakra into his feet to make him move faster?" Sakazuki looked at Itachi, expecting an answer.

"Yes, He is. He might have spotted me, but it's hard to read the expressions on his face." Itachi's eyes bled into crimson, before three coma-like marks circled around each pupil, spreading out evenly.

"So, Itachi, should we finish this? Or wait till the kid's are done?" Sakazuki layed his hand on his waist, leaning to the side, focusing most of his weight on his left leg.

"We will wait until the kids are done to determine who will have the boy." Itachi's eyes never left Naruto and Neji's fight. Beside him, Sakazuki nodded in agreement.

"Itachi, what is Uchiha Sasuke to you?"

"He is my little brother, whom I care about."

"But, if you care about him, why murder your clan?"

"there is more to that story then everyone thinks. The story they know, is just a lie."

"Hush! I Think the fight's getting good!" Sakazuki said enthusiastically. Both pairs of eyes shifted to the battling of Naji, and Naruto.

Naruto had been hit multiple times by Neji's strikes, effectively knocking out his chakra system. Naruto's breath came out fast, and in rapid bursts. "K-kuso!" Naruto's eyes drooped, before he fell backward, landing with a soft thud. Neji fell to one knee. "Naruto, I won't let you leave the village." Neji shakily stood up, and made his way toward Naruto's unconscious body, only to stop a few feet from his body. Standing on the gate, were two distinct figures, one he recognized as Uchiha Itachi, while the other had pink hair.

Sakazuki, and Itachi both jumped down from the gate's roof, and landed as if just jumping down from a stair. "Hyuuga Neji, stand down. You are no match for the both of us." Itachi stepped forward, toward Naruto's unconscious body. Sakazuki kept his pace with Itachi, all the while, keeping his eyes on the now approaching group.

Who is this 'Akido' person? And why doesn't Itachi just attack? Who will get Naruto, the Good, or the bad?


End file.
